Atonement
by Light1
Summary: A look at the envents of Blood Omen Two through Sebastian's eyes. This is a re-write of a piece I penned a few years ago. it was first published under the title of Smooth, this has changed to something more fitting.
1. Chapter 1

**Atonement **

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal Dynamics not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Are you amazed by the fact that they are not mine? No? Neither am I, I'm just a little disappointed.

Warning: This fic contains homosexual themes, if this offends or upsets you do not read this, it's that simple.

Rating: R-NC17

Part: One of Two

Set: During Blood Omen Two.

Authoress note: This is a re-write of a piece I penned a few years ago. it was first published under the title of Smooth, this has changed to something more fitting. It is a look at Sebastian's life during Blood Omen Two.

_Italics_ = _flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter One**

Sebastian looked down at the damp cloth resting in the basin and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this was insane, he knew it was foolish, but he was convinced that this was the only way he would ever feel clean again. He could still feel that thing's hands on his face, on his mouth, and he shuddered. He could not bring himself to look in the mirror for fear that he would see hand prints on his face and arms.

He lifted the cloth with an armoured hand and rapidly scrubbed at his face. Small sounds of pain escaped his throat as his skin burned with the acidic touch. Cursing he dropped the cloth and finally looked up into the smeary mirror. His skin was red raw, but healing quickly, and, to his relief, there was no evidence that the creature had ever laid a hand on him. He was clean, at least for now. But the situation was getting worse.

Sebastian jumped when someone knocked on his door, visions of golden armour waiting on the other side made him back up. His dressing table cracked under his grip and only when he heard the wood split did he loosen his grip.

"Enter," his voice sounded normal, betraying nothing. The door opened and one of his maids walked in, her eyes on the floor. Sebastian grabbed the dressing table again when relief made his legs weak.

"Milord. I have a message for you," the maid looked up and smiled a little at him. "Its good news, our savoir and commander has asked that you come to him tomorrow night." Her smile widened "I think he really like you milord, he asked for you by name." Sebastian nodded. The maid turned to leave but stopped at the door, she turned to face him her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

"Out with it," Sebastian snapped. The maid jerked as if he had hit her.

"Please forgive me Milord but the rumours ... the vampires have some kind of weapon? Are they true?"

"Nonsense child," he shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Only Daphne says that they have someone or something that could beat us," she whispered.

"I said its nonsense now leave," Sebastian growled. The maid let out a yip and scampered out of the room closing the door behind her. Sebastian listened to the maid walk away, joined by one of her fellow workers. He listened to them talk for a moment.

"Did you tell him about the message? He sounded angry," the new woman asked.

"Yes, I told him," the maid said.

"Oh I bet he was pleased, Marjorie says he's been trying to catch the Lords eye for year's now." the two continued on down the corridor and out of earshot. Sebastian turned to face himself in the mirror.

"You are a fool," he said to himself. "A complete and utter fool. This is all your own doing and now you've gotten yourself into a fine mess, one that very might just get you killed." He had always relished in power and the Serefan Lord had power, so when he noticed the way the golden leader watched him and it had pleased him. He had even encouraged it with small silent gestures. His rage at his previous Lord and Master was a blinding thing.

The anger left him hollow after a few years and he had been grateful that watch was all the Serefan Lord did. Over time, however, the small touches began, small touches that could easily be described as accidental, but then they became more deliberate, hands stroking down his arms, across his back, into his hair and holding his face. And today, finally, the thing had kissed him. The force of it had hurt; the golden armour had bitten into his cheeks. The dry crackling skin of the creature's mouth had made him want to cringe. Fortunately they had been disturbed and he had fled with every intention of returning home and stabbing himself.

Sebastian chocked on a half sob. He was now willing to admit to himself that he was frightened. He didn't want to be touched by that thing and he knew soon it would demand it; take it whether he gave it willingly or not. If he refused and put up a fight, the Serefan Lord would have him murdered or imprisoned. He feared imprisonment the most. It put him at the mercy of that creature, who he knew was not coy when torturing vampires. The thought of being beaten and raped on a constant base was enough to make Sebastian faint. He knew he would not be able to stand such a fate and that if the Serefan Lord should make the demand that he give himself then he would do it. Then he would either die by his own hand or continue to give himself until it drove him completely made with grief and disgust.

His bed was cold but it was a welcome relief over what he knew could be a very real possibility tomorrow. He curled on his side and closed his eyes knowing that he would not sleep, but not knowing what else to do. He lay prone throughout the day, pointedly ignoring the sounds of life around him. The workers coming in for the day shift, the lunch bells, the evening shift workers coming in and the dinner bells. At the dinner bells he groaned and rolled over. He could not hide here, tempting though the thought may be. If he hid then that creature would come looking for him and he would rather face his fate head on than cower from it. He stood, changed his clothes and made himself as presentable as possible all the while trying not to think. He walked down to the main entrance of the industrial quarter to where a carriage waited.

"Running a bit late brother?" Faustus' voice made him jump. "Kept up late were we?"

"I was not expecting company," Sebastian muttered, ignoring Faustus' insinuation. The crack of a whip sent the carriage jolting forward at speed. Sebastian fell back against his seat.

"You've made us late," Marcus said. "You know our Lord does not enjoy being kept waiting."

"He wishes to see all of us?" Sebastian said hoping his voice did not betray his hope.

"Aww wishing for some more alone time?" Faustus snickered. Sebastian aimed a kick but the jolting carriage caused him to miss his target and put his foot through the bench instead. Faustus roared with laughter.

"Makes you wonder why they bother paving the roads at all," Marcus hissed under his breath.

"Do you know why we have been called together so soon after the last meeting?" Sebastian muttered picking splinters from his boots.

"Thought of all the people who should know it would be you," Faustus continued to snigger behind his hand.

"I'm getting very tired of you this evening Faustus. If I were you I would watch your tongue least I remove it for you."

"Calm yourself my brother," Marcus put a long fingered hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian felt the blood rage that was always just sitting under his surface fall down to a simmer. Marcus was a sneaky bastard, he knew him to well; simply using the word brother was enough to calm him. These two were his brothers; they were all he could now count on, and that was a depressing thought.

The carriage jerked to an abrupt halt outside the Sarafan mansion and the doors swung open by the force of their stop. Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to draw the illusion of confidence around himself. He stepped down first, always first, the oldest, most powerful of them he would always be first. Marcus followed him closely as they entered the mansion. Human eyes all rested on them. Sebastian smirked, he could practically taste the fear in the air, and he welcomed it. It was a perfect distraction to his own dread.

They walked through corridors heads held high despite their own fragile positions. They had walked these halls many times and knew that to avoid being halted by an overzealous new recruit they had to look like they belonged. Times like this Sebastian always remembered Kain, that bastard had enough arrogance to look like he belonged anywhere. The memory made him smile despite the tightness it brought to his chest. He forced thoughts of his previous life, of mansions, full stomachs and pale skin from his mind only to have it pushed into his face when they entered the Gallery.

The Serefan Lord always met them here. A deliberate tactic on his part to remind them of how they had been defeated. The paintings told tale of glorious flames and powerful spears, of blood and death, all of it vampire. Images of impaled undead littered the walls, all working towards the grand centre piece, the death of Kain. Sebastian glared hotly at the smaller paintings, deaths of unnamed vampires refusing to look at the grand central vision.

"You are late," the deep rasping voice of the Serefan Lord made them jump. How someone that large with that much armour could move so quietly Sebastian had no idea.

"Forgive us, my liege," Marcus bowed, but a golden hand waved to silence him.

"I have no time for vampire filth today," the Sarafan Lord spoke harshly.

"How may we serve?" Sebastian said through gritted teeth, pointedly ignoring Faustus' smirk.

"You may do your duty." the Serefan Lord growled, Sebastian's heart stopped and he straightened up from his bow. He took a step towards the Serefan Lord expecting a hand to reach out to him, pull him closer. But none came. "You will defend Meridian."

"My Liege?" Marcus dipped his head again. "We defend it well as we might; we are ever closer to exposing the vampires and their base in your city. Their numbers dwindle every night."

"You fool." The Serefan Lord snapped. "I care not for the Cabal; I care for one vampire only."

"Vorador?" Faustus breathed. "But he never leaves..."

"No," The Serefan Lord snarled. "The rumours circulating my city, I have reason to believe they are true." no one said anything. Rumours were thick in the city; Sebastian had heard three new ones on his way down to the carriage this evening, each more absurd than the last.

"The vampires have no weapon." Sebastian said taking a logical guess as to which rumour would concern the Serefan Lord the most, I guard your treasure well and there is nothing else that could ..."

"Kain lives," The Serefan Lord said. Sebastian felt his undead heart give three fast beats. He looked at his brothers; he easily saw the shock on Faustus, who never tried to hide what he felt, and even Marcus who was most skilled at hiding his emotions was now displaying shock. Sebastian hoped shock was all he showed as well.

"You have one order. Kill him," the Sarafan Lord turned to leave.

"My Lord," Sebastian snapped without thinking, causing the golden figure to turn and glare at him with flaming green eyes. Sebastian quickly fell to one knee. "We served under Kain. We know how powerful he is. We would fail in this task you have set, and even together we would still fail."

"FOOL!" the Sarafan Lord bellowed. "Kain has been 'dead' for over two hundred years. He is as powerful now as he was then, weaker; his sleep will have weakened him. You, however..." a twisted smile formed on dry brown lips. "You have grown and developed. Your powers are stronger. You will crush him for me." And with that the Sarafan Lord turned to Marcus and Faustus. "You two have your orders now go." Sebastian stood watching his brother's leave him.

"My Liege." he whispered when the door closed.

"You spoke out of place vampire," The Serefan Lord hissed. Sebastian let himself fall the rest of the way so he was kneeling.

"Forgive me, my Lord," he breathed, hating himself with every breath he took.

"I like you down there, vampire," The Serefan Lord smirked. "Perhaps we should find other uses for that quick tongue of yours if you cannot keep it civil." A golden armoured hand reached down to cup his chin and Sebastian fought not to wince, not to show how he was shaking. He would not give his Lord reason to harm him. He would not fall prey to this thing. "It is a shame you are what you are." The creature breathed, "And yet it is not, for if you were human you would have been long dead by now. This way you can last the ages with me." The smirk widened. "How do you like that?" he asked, his mouth inches from Sebastian's ear. "Eternity with me, my warrior and my little toy." A golden hand reached to unfasten trousers, and Sebastian felt a lump form in his throat, his hands were shaking visibly now and his eyes burned.

"Lord?" A different voice spluttered, a human coward in the front doorway. "We've got a confirmed sighting, in the Slums."

"What!" The Serefan Lord released Sebastian and charged forward "Double the ward gates I want ..." his voice trailed off as he continued his charge out of the room. Never before had Sebastian been so happy to see a mortal. Gathering himself he clambered to his feet and fled the room. He managed not to run through the Keep but it was difficult and his pace grew quicker the closer he got to the main gate.

"There you are," Marcus made Sebastian jump.

"You bastard," Sebastian snarled holding a hand to his chest. His heart was hammering.

"I was waiting for you, are you... are you alright?" Marcus kept his eyes down and could not raise them. Sebastian snorted. "Brother I don't know what ..."

"Save it," Sebastian snapped. He could bear being left to his fate far easier than he could bare pity. "Why wait for me, it was not just for my wellbeing I trust." Marcus nodded.

"No, I wished to talk with you if you will ride with me," Sebastian nodded and the two clambered into another carriage.

"Speak then," Sebastian said as they shut the door. Marcus hit the roof once to signal the driver and turned to his older brother.

"If our master is correct and Kain is truly here," he began.

"You sound doubtful," Sebastian said, Marcus glared.

"And you sound hopeful brother. Do not think that your reaction went unnoticed. You would be a fool to try anything; Kain was not one to forgive. Not even for you."

"I know that Marcus," Sebastian spat "I would not want his forgiveness."

"Do not lie to me brother, you forget my gift," Marcus tapped his own forehead "but it does not take a gift to know that if Kain came to you now with soft words you would run to him. You always did."

"You speak of things you do not know," Sebastian snarled, hands clenching so hard that his claws dug into his palm and made him bleed.

"Stop it Sebastian," Marcus sighed "everyone knew who's bed you warmed, you were not exactly subtle about it and now the same sick drama happens again, only this time you seem far less willing. I suppose our current master isn't quiet so pretty." Sebastian leaned forward before he had consciously made the decision to do so and claws racked across Marcus' eyes.

"You speak of things you do not know," he growled sitting back hands clenching again. "And if this is all you wanted to say then rest assured I can well carry out the task given to us and my previous loyalties aside you need not worry." Sebastian reached for the door and opened it revealing the streets of Meridian.

"Wait," Marcus called as Sebastian made to leap out of the moving carriage "I did not come to dreg up the past, although your softer feelings for our previous master did concern me. I am convinced that you would not fail because of them. However, you may fail anyway."

"Explain yourself," Sebastian snapped sitting back down.

"Our masters confidence aside you saw what Kain could do, we cannot stand against him ourselves. Together we might be able to."

"And Faustus?"

"That fool believes himself capable of this task alone," Marcus sighed "He would not head me. He will be dead by morning. "

"If it is even Kain who stalks our streets. He died so long ago, to be here now... it's impossible."

"You sound disappointed," Marcus sighed "Sebastian, Faustus would not listen to me but you must, I know you were more than just his bed mate, I know you think you ..."

"Silence," Sebastian snapped but Marcus did not listen

"He wont care Sebastian, Kain will kill you while your busy telling him how happy you are to see him again. He did not feel as you did, I do not think he is capable of such as that, but he is capable of murder and I will not lose both my brothers to this monster."

"Marcus I have struck you once this evening, do not make me do so again," Sebastian warned.

"Fight him with me, we can kill him if there is two of us," the carriage slowed and Sebastian glanced out at his home. "At least think on my offer." Sebastian opened the door and hopped out.

"I'm not as foolish as you seem to think Marcus, besides I still have my doubts about these rumours. Vorador is just trying to frighten us. You forget I was on that cliftop the day he fell, no one comes back from that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Atonement **

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal Dynamics not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Are you amazed by the fact that they are not mine? No? Neither am I, I'm just a little disappointed.

Warning: This fic contains homosexual themes, if this offends or upsets you do not read this, it's that simple.

Rating: R-NC17

Part: Two of Two

Set: During Blood Omen Two.

Authoress note: This is a re-write of a piece I penned a few years ago. it was first published under the title of Smooth, this has changed to something more fitting. It is a look at Sebastian's life during Blood Omen Two.

_Italics_ = _flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Two**

Faustus was dead.

Nothing was left, but there were signs of a struggle. A fight between two, and foolish though Faustus was no single mortal could have killed him. Sebastian had searched Faustus' home in the Smugglers Den himself. A broken sword and damage to the grounds were all that was left. It had been a vampire attack. Clambering over rooftops he made his way towards the industrial quarter through the lower city.

"It can't be him," he muttered to himself "Vorador must be up to something. Perhaps his little wench Umah has been training." It sounded weak even to himself. Umah was a good fighter, strong enough to kill Faustus if she was lucky but she could never have gotten close enough. She was well known and would never have gotten through the Den to Faustus' home.

"Margaret," the shout drew Sebastian's attention. A mortal was bellow.

"The flat Fish Derek," a woman called from inside the rundown house. "As many as you can get, I've not got much in the way of veg and the soups no thicker than sweat."

"Wonderful," the mortal, Derek muttered. Sebastian felt a pang of pity. Mortals had it hard in Meridian. Fish was the only readily available food stuff, vegetables were a rarity and fruit was something most thought a myth.

"You may be starving but at least you don't have creatures harassing you," Sebastian muttered. He would be called to the Keep again soon. He shook his head trying to force such thoughts away. Besides run there was nothing he could do. running was no good, no where in Meridian would be safe, the Cabal certainly wouldn't be and getting out of Meridian in one piece would be impossible. Even if it were possible the roads beyond Meridian were overrun with demonic creatures.

"Death or Rape," Sebastian sighed following Derek "not much of a choice. Even if I did run I would be caught." he shivered at that thought and again tried to focus on the mortal bellow him. A hunt would help.

He followed his human deeper into the lower city. He sighed and leapt from building to building, following his slow moving prey with evil intention. The human emerged into a secluded square, which held only three others. vendors by the looks of things. Not that it mattered. With a smirk at how simple hunting had become Sebastian leapt down, claws slicing deeply into the human's back, sending him down to the floor in a twitching mass. The others screamed and Sebastian leapt, sliding his claws deep into warm flesh, tearing hearts out, twisting his claws in one human's stomach, feeling the warm pulsing life within. A sharp sound let him know someone was coming and he leapt upwards to avoid guards. A lone figure entered the courtyard and Sebastian smirked, dropping down for a kill on one of the remaining humans, before speaking.

"What poor soul has the misfortune of interrupting my feeding?" he snapped without turning.

"One who shares your thirst, and your curse,"

Oh God.

Sebastian felt all the hairs on his arms, legs and the back of his neck stand to attention. That voice, he knew that voice. His hands shook and surprisingly he heard Marcus' early words of warning. Kain would not forgive him. Kain would kill him. Sebastian swallowed around the lump in his throat and sighed. Better to go down fighting.

"Ah, a voice from the past," Sebastian rambled, quickly turning, expecting to see a rage filled expression. He was shocked to find confusion filled eyes. "So, the rumours are true. Kain walks Nosgoth once again."

His hair was a little longer than Sebastian remembered. It suited him longer. He remembered a joke he'd once made that his Lord would appear as a woman if he continued to grow his hair. It was not true. If anything, it only made him appear wilder, more feral and completely beautiful. Other than that, he looked exactly the same as the night Sebastian had left him in rage and jealousy. His armour was identical, his stance and scent were identical. Everything was the same. Sebastian could remember everything, from the smallest, most insignificant detail, right up to the most obvious and imposing. How his hair smelled and how it felt like dry rain when he ran his fingers through it, the noises he would make when you touched him and the way he would watch you. Sebastian felt his breath catch in his throat.

"How do you know me, creature?" Kain snapped.

Sebastian winced, there was fear in that tone, not much but it was definitely there. It was unexpected and completely wrong. Sebastian felt his eyes burn and blinked rapidly. This was impossible, Kain should not be here and he most certainly should not be afraid. Sebastian did not want there to be fear between them. Despite all that had happened since that night he found Marcus was right, he really did want soft words from Kain. He jerked himself at that thought, no! Kain had betrayed him! Kain had deserved what had happened.

Sebastian looked up, snarling ready to leap at Kain, but he stopped. A thin trail of blood trickled down from somewhere in the ashen hair, flowing down around a golden eye and continuing down an ivory cheek. Sebastian had to bite the insides of his mouth to stop himself from suddenly leaning forward, taking those few steps and licking it away. Anger turning into something just as aggressive but far more pleasurable. Golden eyes met with his and Sebastian felt his bones turn to noodles and his head spin. Heat pooled low in his belly. He had to get out of here.

"How I would love to dispatch you here and now," he hissed, pleased his need didn't escape in his voice. "Yet I am required elsewhere. Goodnight." And with that he bolted. he did not expect to be followed and stopped at the top of the ramp behind the square. What had just happened? he had been ready to leap, Kain deserved little else but the blood ... Sebastian's stomach clenched and his vision blurred. sudden footsteps caused him to look up, Kain was bloody chasing him. That lunatic! Not knowing what else to do Sebastian fled.

Dear Gods, he was fast. Sebastian winced; no other vampire had ever been able to keep up with him when he had used his power to move faster than any creature in the world. Yet Kain, while not catching up completely, had managed to keep him in his sights. Sebastian lead him over rooftops, almost colliding with a mortal before giving up and turning to face his pursuer.

"How do you like my handy work, Kain?" he sneered "It's been a good night's feeding," despite the fact he had not tasted blood this evening.

"You're a sloppy butcher, vampire," Kain hissed "you jeopardize your presence by such bloodletting" Sebastian winced. He knew he had been careless this evening, but he had needed the distraction. He had needed to feel even if just for a moment that he was the most dangerous thing in Meridian.

"But it isn't my presence that's in danger, Kain. It's yours," a cryptic warning. Sebastian felt himself falter when he realised what he had said and worse why he had said it. The Serefan lord would kill Kain and despite the bad blood and history between them Sebastian found he did not want Kain dead.

"You serve the Sarafan, then?" Kain tilted his head to the side an odd habit of his he wasn't even aware of.

"I serve no one but myself," Sebastian managed to talk without stuttering, for which he was proud. He had always been called selfish by many; even Kain had on occasion nudged him in his ribs and dubbed him selfish, ironic really considering.

"I had forgotten how much I loathe your arrogant tone. It would be a pleasure to silence it for good. We shall meet again," he snapped, using the excuse to leap almost vertically upwards and over a building where he knew Kain could not follow. he made it to the upper city before he collapsed against one of the larger chimneys, his chest heaving despite not actually needing to breath.

"Sweet gods," he breathed when he'd finally gotten himself under control.

He wiped a single blood tear from his cheek and leaned back against the chimney. It really had been him, and he was real. Another tear fell. Yet he had been different. The overwhelming anger had not been there in his eyes. Instead, confusion had taken its place.

"He didn't know me," Sebastian whispered to no one, trembling against the cold stone. He hadn't been able to do it, he hadn't been able to kill him. Marcus was right. He shivered suddenly, realising that Marcus really was right and Sebastian was in a lot of trouble. "You bloody fool." he growled to himself. "The man destroys you, then you destroy him. That should be the end of it." he glared at the world in general. "Fate is a cruel mistress it seems." Gathering his wits Sebastian clambered to his feet and shaking made his way towards the industrial quarter. His stomach was churning as he clambered from rooftop to roof top.

His relationship with Kain had never been what could be considered a soft romance but it had worked. They had suited each other. Aside from Magnus he had been the only one who could come close to matching Kain. It was not surprising that they had destroyed each other, the only remarkable thing was that they had not destroyed each other long before Kain fell in the battle on the cliff top.

Sebastian smelt oil and sulphur on the wind and smiled, he was getting closer to the industrial quarter. Odd that such a wretched place could bring him comfort. But it was his home and somewhere the Serefan Lord had never come himself. It was the only place in the entire city that he felt safe anymore.

He clambered over the high walls and stopped atop one of the buildings. Once stopped he listened to the sounds of the quarter, the menial talk of the workers, the machinery clanking and humming. He smelled the oil and winced as the smoke and sulphur burned his nose. The industrial quarter was certainly no Eden with it's poisoned air and blackened streets but it was, for him, a safe place in a dangerous world. Sebastian clambered down from the rooftop and walked through the streets until he reached the main factory where he lived. Slipping inside he wound his way through grey corridors, stepping over and around suspicious puddles. growling at workers who dared meet his eye he made his way up to his rooms and only when the door closed firmly behind him did he let himself relax fully.

His hands shook as he unclipped his cloak, and pulled his armour off one piece at a time, meticulously stacking it on and around the manikin made for holding it. Unbuttoning his shirt proved to troublesome with his trembling fingers and he slipped the article over his head, leaving him in his trousers and boots. he collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

Why had he not acted, he'd been given a perfect opportunity to kill Kain. A second chance at revenge, a chance to prove to his Lord that he was more than a convenient potential fuck. but his hand had faltered, why.

"You truly are a fool Seb if you believe for a moment that killing Kain will keep you safe," he grumbled to himself then snorted. "Hell your a fool if you think you could kill him at all." He rolled onto his side and glared at the door. "I don't want to die."

He bit his tongue as the words escaped. he sounded so pathetic, he was a vampire not a snivelling mortal babe. he should have stopped being pathetic when he died, but no matter what happened in his life and his death he always ended up being the pathetic one. He had power but it was never enough, he'd had lovers but none had been a love, he'd had a home but he'd destroyed it. he was always the weak one, the one who ruined everything. It should not be so.

"Damn it all," he snarled forcing himself up right. he stalked to his dresser and glared at the array of small items arranged on it. heat built in his gut and he swept his arm across the hard wood knocking everything to the floor. some items broke some did not. Sebastian still raged. he watched the candle light flicker on the broken shards of a bottle and shook his head. he should have attacked, it wouldn't change things really, it would not stop the Serefan Lord's desire for a play thing but he still should have attacked. if he had attacked it would have meant he was at least avenged. Kain had taken his heart and crushed it with careless fingers. Kain had driven him to the Serefan Lord who now threatened a fate worse than true death. killing Kain would not change his fate but it would be a fitting revenge.

"Next time Kain," he glared at the broken bottle on the floor. "Next time I will kill you for doing this to me." his hands were shaking, his body exhausted. He would face Kain again but to have any hope of destroying him he would need to be well fed and rested. Sebastian turned back to his bed. The thin mattress almost disappeared under him as he lay back down, kicking his boots to the floor. he rolled onto his side and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Before I die," his voice cracked and his eyes burned. he blinked back tears, refusing to let them fall. "I will kill you,"

He slept.

A hand woke him. Someone was shaking his shoulder. Sebastian snarled and pushed the hand away.

"My Lord," the voice was female and quiet "my lord please I would not wake you but it is important."

"What," Sebastian mumbled into his thin pillow.

"Something's happening," the woman whispered. Sebastian rolled over till he was facing her. she was pale, paler than her norm he was sure. he had seen her a few times previously, she was new and rather pretty, she had caught his eye. she wasn't pretty now, black circles ran around her eyes, her skin was pale and shiny obviously clammy.

"What," he said again.

"The Keep's been attacked," she said softly. "And the cathedral, someone broke the glass celing, the upper city is in uproar at the murders!" her speak was so fast the words slurred together.

"Calm down child," he shuffled into a sitting position and stared at her. "Your not making sense."

"The murders sir," she stressed. " I told you something was happening, it started in the slums and the lower city but it's spreading. The vampires!"

"Yes I know it's vampires," he rubbed his eyes. She had said the upper city, Vorador was moving Kain fast. it was an odd tactic for Vorador, he was much more careful nowadays, taking months to plan each small guerrilla attack and usually staying in the lower city. Why would he change that now?

"We found two here!" the servant woman was shaking visibly now and looked as though she might be ill. Sebastian tensed at her words. Vampires in his quarter!

"What." he snapped. "Two, were they captured?"

"One was my lord, a female," the servant woman said. Sebastian raised his hand to strike her.

"Why was I not woken!" he bellowed landing a blow to her cheek, she screamed and coward. he rolled his eyes, it had been a soft blow, meant more for show and sound than damage.

"Forgive me my lord I do not know," she begged "I wasn't on, it was Maria's shift." she wept quietly while he gathered himself.

"Where is she," he asked after a moment. he would speak with this woman. He had a few things to say to the Cabal.

"The Keep my Lord," the servant said, her voice shaking. He stood and went to the manikin that held his armour, forgetting his shirt in his haste. a feeble hand grabbed at his leg as he stroad past. he glared at the servant and aimed a kick.

"It's been attacked," her words stopped him cold. she opened her eyes and peaked at him still expecting a strike. "My Lord, your brother."

"Marcus," Sebastain knew what she was going to say.

"He died defending the Serefan Lord, he died trying to stop the vampires finding their way into the Keep. He is to be honoured."

"Why?" Sebastian said before he could help himself "he failed," the servent gasped, Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kain had attacked the Keep. Attacked it to rescue someone. that was certainly not like Kain. Sebastian laughed, it was a hollow bitter sound. "Kain performing a rescue," he muttered

"Who my Lord?" the maid asked, Sebastian ignored her. Humor aside it was very odd, almost as odd as Vorador rushing his actions. Something was happening here that he wasn't aware of. he shook his head and sat down on his bed.

"Why rescue," he muttered. "why, what had he to gain," for gain would be the only reason Kain would ever do anything. that man did nothing for free, or for emotion, there had to be a practical gain. "You," he pointed to the maid, she flinched. "Where did you find the vampires in the quarter."

"I think they found them in the main factory," the maid breathed. Sebastan rolled his eyes. Why! there was nothing here, no weapons, no food, only workers and glyph magic.

"Maybe Vorador's decided to modernise," Sebastian snorted. "There is nothing of value here,"

"My Lord?" the maid spoke again "what about the treasure." she blushed as she spoke. Sebastian gave her a cold look. "The tales of treasure in the quarter, the Serefan Lord hides his treasure here, everyone knows that."

"It is a childish fancy he hides noth..." Sebastian stopped. "The nexus stone." he jumped to his feet. "The bastards are after the stone!" the maid blinked big shadowed eyes at him. "They believe the legend... then Kain truly means to fight..." he stopped talking and dissolved into laughter.

"My Lord you're frightening me." the maid went unheard. Sebastian managed to calm himself after a few moments and took a few deep breaths.

"That fool honesty believes," he muttered. Foolish the errand might be but it meant one thing, Kain was coming here "well finally a bit of luck," facing him on his home soil would make things slightly easier. Kain would be at a disadvantage here, no one knew the industrial quarter like Sebastian, no one. he looked at the maid cowering on the floor and lifted her up. "Have the guards reported anything odd?" he asked. she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "We have an intruder, or if we do not then we will shortly," with a little concentration he pushed his senses out, feeling his territory with his instincts. there was a disturbance at the edge of the quarter, an energy he knew but had not felt properly in such a long time. Kain was here.

"There is no intruder," the servant cried. Sebastian growled and threw her away from him, ignoring the sound of soft flesh hitting stone. he stormed from his rooms in only his trousers and flew through the factory. Workers cried out as he sped past them faster than any creature alive. he bolted out of the factory and into the main outside complex. nothing was amiss, although the mortals who ran the stalls were giving him very odd looks. he snarled at one and she ducked behind her wears. Sebastian turned his mind back to the task at hand. There had been no sign of Kain in the factory, although he had not looked as well as he might Sebastian somehow knew Kain was not in the building, not yet. He sniffed at the air and all he could smell was fish, smoke and sulphur. Still snarling he clambered up to the over walk and sniffed, nothing. he clambered higher still and finally caught something in the workers commons. He sniffed at the door and nearly panicked when it opened suddenly. he managed to leap away but the wood had brushed his feet as he jumped.

Kain emerged looking thoroughly ticked off, which was not unexpected. Kain always looked angry at something. he was taken aback when Kain suddenly laughed.

"These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they know their future Lord walks among them. Now tell me of this place" Sebastian glanced back at the workers commons but no other followed Kain. It seemed the vampire was talking to himself.

"Hatter." Sebastain mumbled before remembering the whisper. it was a talent he had never perfected and thus ignored. But Vorador was very keen on it and had used it heavily during the wars. Kain had to be speaking with Vorador. Sebastian edged closer, Kain was distracted.

"Have you any further wisdom to dispense?" Yes, Kain was most defiantly talking with Vorador. Sebastian edged closer and tensed ready to leap. But found himself just watching as Kain leapt down onto the bridge. A human female guard noticed him almost instantly, but not fast enough. A pristine clawed hand dipped into her chest as if into warm butter and remerged pulling forth her heart.

A second guard ran up from behind and managed to score a hit on his past Lord. Kain turned and closed a hand on the woman's throat. He lifted her slamming her into a wall. She became limp in his, hands dazed by the blow. Sebastian bit his own lip as Kain sunk his fangs into the woman. She groaned loudly becoming lost in the poisons of a vampire bite. Her thin arms wrapped around Kain's shoulders, one hand twining in his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist as she died. Sebastian ignored the heat pooling in his belly, the almost microscopic daydream of what could happen should he jump down now, the memory of past kills shared and amorous play that followed such games. he shook the memory from him grabbing onto his hatred and feeding it. How dare this man kill what was his by right.

"You deserve worse than a sucker punch death," Sebastian whispered as Kain leapt down from the upper walk, no doubt searching for a way to proceed. "You deserve so much worse."

He knew what he would do, he knew how to hurt Kain the most for he knew what hurt more than anything. Hope. Hope dashed was always the worst pain. before his betrayal he had heard rumours that Kain and Magnus were spending a lot of time together. he had heard the unsubtle jeers and mutterings amongst the troops but he had had hope that rumours were all they had been. He remembered the day his hope had been dashed, remembered it very well.

_Sebastian raced through the camp. He had just returned from scouting the outer areas as was his duty this evening. Half way through his normal routine he had spotted them. Sarafan, the entire Sarafan army was hidden delicately, squatting in one of the tiny valleys surrounding Meridian. They were planning an ambush. He had to warn Kain. Racing through the camp, hitting his highest speed and using all his power to maintain it, he almost collided several times with unwitting fledglings. Kain's tent was in the centre of the camp. He arrived at the tent and threw back the flap acting as a door. Instantly he stopped. He stopped and blinked. It took a moment for his brain to click into what he was seeing. Once it had settled in his mind that his eyes were not playing tricks he turned and walked away without saying a word. _

The ground shook and the deafening sound of an explosion startled Sebastian out of his memory. The gondola, the sound had come from the gondola. Kain no doubt was destroying his home. Sebastian snarled and leapt down onto the over walk. there were ways into the main factory beside the gondola.

"Let us see who gets there first," he growled and bolted, hitting insane speeds almost instantly. he fled to the tunnels that ran beneath the factories. you could access anywhere through these tunnels, he had stopped the workers using them, claiming they were unsafe and had over time removed the work force who knew of them until none but he was aware of them. they were his own little secret now. A safe path through the quarter. the ground shook and rumbled, a few rocks fell, one striking his head. almost perfectly safe anyway. He emerged into the main factory complex and smiled. There was work to be done.

He visited the stone first and checked it was safe, he would not underestimate his enemys, Kain could be a distraction, vampires had already penetrated this chamber apparently. But he worried needlessly the stone was secure and safe. His next step was a simple one. He stalked towards the rest room, no doubt most of his workers would be there. The small room always seemed crammed with workers eating stale, tasteless food. tonight was no exception. however this eve there was an unsettled atmosphere. Normally this room was filled with ruckus shouts, banter and the occassional tasteless joke. but tonight it was quiet filled only with muttering.

"One of you is to take up position in the control box," he snapped jolting the clearly frightened men. one of them dropped food another let out an indignant sound of fright. "Another is to reverse the vents in the central chamber."

"Reverse the..." the man who spoke looked confused.

"Yes fool, reverse the vents," Sebastian snapped.

"But that'll divert the steam from the heating system into the chamber," the worker said an eyebrow raised. Sebastain growled at him.

"I wish I were clever like you," he snarled "you fool! I know what it will do, I am looking to do just that now reverse the vents before I reverse your head on your shoulders." The worker jumped up and bolted from the room, dinner discarded on the chair. Unsubtly another worker purloined it. "Now I want someone in that control room." another worked stood. "Name?" Sebastian snapped.

"John sir," the worker was a boy, little more than 16 years. Sebastian rolled his eyes and pointed to the hall.

"Well go." he snapped when John simply stared. that frustrating job aside Sebastian had to make sure of where Kain was. He made it out of the central chambers and into the loading bays before he found him. the scent of flames was heavy on the air, someone had been destroying more of his home. Sebastian snarled and continued onward until he was stopped by a guard.

"Sire! A body! We found a body, sire!" the panicking glyph guard rambled. Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes. How in Nosgoth had this human gotten to the rank of glyph guard without seeing a dead body before? Sebastian was distracted. He felt Kain's energy very close, he knew he was being watched. He could practically feel Kain's eyes on him. his body shook with the want to fight and it took some willpower not to allow himself to give into his rage.

"It won't be the last," he snapped "he is here, I sense the taint of his overblown arrogance". He spat the words and smirked hoping kain could hear him. "Double the guards in the power chamber. He must not be allowed to approach the Nexus Stone," he smirked wider, hoping he said the location of the stone loud enough so Kain would have heard, but not too loud that he would be suspicious.

"Who is it, sire?" the guard asked.

"An old friend, who will learn his place in the world, at last," he sniffed. "If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary report it to me at once!"

He continued smirking as he walked off, listening to the screams of the guards as they were slaughtered. It seemed Kain had not lost his appetite for slaughter. It was strange really, nights of sitting in the overfilled library talking of politics and battle tactics with Kain had often caused Sebastian to forget how primal and blood thirsty his past Lord could be. Sebastian took his time returning to the central chamber, he forced himself to relax, tension and adrenalin would not help. Kain was strong he would have to out smart him to win this fight and he was a berserker, if his anger, adrenalin or fear got to much he would lose control and if he lost control he would die.

The central chamber was quiet, the click of the vents reversing the only sound. He smiled pleased that the brain-dead mortals could follow simple instructions. he glanced at the control room and saw the mortal boy John wave at him. he raised a hand back and leapt upwards to a ledge. he settled himself in to wait and watched the stone. Ironic that once again this little stone would be the death of Kain.

It was only moments before the machinery around him jolted and the dais rose. He watched unnoticed from the shadows as Kain looked around.

"Behold the great Kain, now a common thief," Sebastian sneered drawing Kain's attention to himself. Kain stared at him a moment, then recognition dawned on his face.

"Sebastian! It is you who have been following me!" Kain snapped suddenly. Sebastian wanted to clap but managed to restrain himself.

"And how long it took you to discover it." He sneered again trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his stomach and the cold sweat breaking out all over his body. "My master sent me to prevent your meddling further. And now you must die."

"Your master knows his days are numbered," Kain smirked arrogantly "I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy!" Sebastian was surprised when he felt a stab of guilt. Kain's voice had shook ever so slightly at the words. guilt was not something he needed now, he had no reason to feel guilt, Kain deserved everything that had happened to him, he deserved even more. it was his fault. It was Kain's fault he was now at the mercy of a monster.

"I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly, and all my doing." Sebastian's heart pounded in his chest, his stomach flipped as Kain snarled. Fear was crippling.

"I never learned why," Kain's voice was suddenly more subdued. Sebastian winced and for a moment considered admitting the real reason he had betrayed. He even opened his mouth to say the words, '_I saw you with Magnus that night, I saw you fucking him_.' But he did not want to be the jilted pathetic lover, he did not want to be weak, he was tired of being weak, so he lied.

"Did you think I would serve while you ruled Nosgoth!? You, and not I!?" he nodded to John who in turn lowed the dais. "The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side and achieve what you never could." He spat the last three words as the vents started spitting steam at them.

"You fool!" Kain bellowed over the vents "you think that butcher will permit you to live one moment longer than he has need of you? I will save you from your disappointment, Sebastian, and kill you now."

"I have waited two hundred years for the pleasure of killing you with my own hands. While you have been sleeping, my powers have been increasing. You haven't the smallest chance of defeating me." No doubt Marcus and Faustus had said similar things.

He leapt, each kick he landed made him laugh. Each time his claws bit through soft fabric into fleash he grinned. each blow was revenge. Each drop of blood he managed to spill was a little piece of himself back from Kain. But Kain was not as weak as the Serefan Lord had presumed Kain was fast and his blows that struck, struck hard. Sebastian felt his head spin at a particularly hard upper cut and decided to change his tactics. This room was chosen as it gave him the best environment for his talents. his speed was his best weapon here and this room let him move fast. but his anger was getting the better of him. he mistimed his leaps and ended up caught in the stones shield. it left him shaking and dizzy, so much so that he stumbled and lost his footing when he tried to grab onto a railing the fourth time. Knowing he needed to change his tactics again he leapt onto the dias and signalled the boy.

"John, raise the dais!" he glanced down at Kain when the vents roared into their full capacity, filling the room with steam. "I will destroy this precious jewel!" he yelled. He felt the hand around his throat, saw the golden eyes glaring into his own, heard the shout and for one fleeting moment Sebastian wished it had been different.

Then he was air born, thrown. Landing in burning steam.

"Tell me of the Nexus Stone and this portal. What is its purpose here? Speak and I will spare your life!"

For one blinding moment Sebastian felt hope, but looking into his eyes he saw anger a small hint of sadness, but mostly anger. Besides, even if he were allowed to live, he would never be happy again, not ever. Even if he were permitted to join the Cabal, his hatred would eat him alive even more furiously than it had been doing over these two centuries. He could not imagine things ever going back to how they once were.

"Come, Kain, you lie in your throat and we both know it, you are going to kill me."

"Indulge me, then, before you die," Kain growled.

"I'll tell you so that I may see your face when you learn you are powerless. You cannot win! Your death is inevitable." He moved, crawling feebly, not really trying to get anywhere but just moving nonetheless. "The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient device deep underground that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth." Kain would die, it would not be by his hand but Kain would die for his betrayal. again Sebastian almost told him why it was he would die. he wondered for a moment what Kain's reaction would be if he found out that he was doombed just because he hadn't been able to keep it in his pants. Sebastian laughed weakly and held his tounge.

"What is the purpose of this device? How will it serve the Sarafan Lord?" Kain demanded, sebastian laughed again.

"Alas, he has not entrusted me with that knowledge. But soon, everyone will know it. His plans are, even now, coming into fruition."

"Where is the device? Where under the earth?" Kain asked, desperation hinting in his voice.

"It lies beneath Meridian, seek for it you will. I die happy in the knowledge that all your efforts will be wasted." his regret that he could not be the one to end Kain stung but it was soothed a little knowing that at least now he needn't worry about the Serefan lord. Kain would get what was coming to him.

"Oh, Sebastian, our destiny could have been glorious." There was a hint of sadness behind the anger now. But was it sadness for the loss of his victory or the loss of his lieutenant? "The land was ours for the taking. History would have been rewritten in our image."

Lying bastard. Lying cheating bastard.

**The End**


End file.
